hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Shiro
Shiro (白, Shiro) is one of Ketsume's older Living Puppets, similarly to Shane and Vince, who was created roughly seven years ago. Shiro lost contact with Ketsume while out looking for eyes after around two years of service, eventually having to live on his own. In that same year Shiro eventually found himself in the Skyton Republic, where he became nothing more than a plaything for Poki Siegfried after attacking her, who tormented the puppet for research and sometimes simply entertainment. Appearance Shiro is a rather feminine puppet, despite being male, who has fair pale skin and a light effeminate build. He has messy, unkempt dark red hair that falls down to his waist, with it partially tied into a ponytail at the back left corner of his head. Like other marionettes reanimated by Ketsume, Shiro's eyes are devoid of life, appearing hollow and lifeless. Shiro wears a black and white, oversized coat-like dress shirt that creates a sort of skirt at the bottom, which has had the right sleeve completely torn off, alongside some smaller rips in the shirt. He pairs the shirt with black shorts that stop just above his knees and stockings of the same colour, along with white ankle boots. From his time spent with Poki Siegfried, he is noticeably injured, despite Poki's efforts to heal him. He has a crack running diagonally across his face, along with a crack coming up from his chest and onto his neck, and there are cracks just underneath his eyes resembling eye bags. Most noticeably, Shiro's right arm has been completely removed by Poki, and was replaced by a robotic, more mechanical arm, similar to the one Poki himself had when she herself was a human. The lower half of his legs has also been replaced with a robotic, more mechanical leg, however they have been made to appear like normal marionette legs, which allow Shiro to move at increased speeds. Personality Shiro's personality as a Human is unknown. Shiro has always been fiercely loyal to Ketsume, from the day he was brought to life to even now. When he was created by Ketsume, Shiro was from the start a very apathetic Puppet, showing no remorse or guilt for his actions, and yet at the same time not enjoying what he was doing. He said he simply felt nothing when he killed someone or took their eyes, he was simply doing what his master told him to. He only ever showed any emotions when around his creator, Ketsume, as he felt pleasure from being praised for his efforts, striving to better himself at his job whenever he could, and as such distanced himself from all the other puppets around him, even if any tried to interact with him. While the others took it as him simply enjoying working for Ketsume, as they did, Shiro actually had feelings for Ketsume, although he kept them hidden. After being abused by Poki for years, Shiro has become more mentally unhinged, being noticeably more emotional, and often rambling and stuttering when scared or stressed. Due to the torment he's suffered, he is incredibly jumpy of everything around him. The slightest move or flicker may set him off, whether it be someone's tone of voice or the way they raise their arm, and he has been known to be easily made to cry, especially when around Poki herself, as she is usually treating him like nothing more than a plaything for her amusement, often forcing him to let her sit on him when she doesn't feel like standing, or slapping and/or punching him simply because she felt like it. Background Shiro was 17 when he was killed by Ketsume, and has been a puppet for 7 years. This would mean that at the present time of the RP, Shiro would overall be 24, making him one of Ketsume's older puppets. Like most of the other puppets, Shiro was tasked with collecting eyes from people before bringing them back to Ketsume. While not showing any particular interest in the eyes themselves when he took them, Shiro would spend a lot of his free time in Ketsume's room filled with eyes in jars, sometimes even spending the night lying in there. Shiro served Ketsume faithfully for two years, almost always working alone, which one night came to screw him over. One day, while out looking for eyes, Shiro ventured far away from Ketsume's hideout, only realising how far he had gone when he realised he was lost. Beginning to panic, his calm demeanour broke down as he freaked out; he worried he would disappoint Ketsume if he didn't get back, but upon realising he had just gone further and gotten more lost, he gave up, eventually deciding to keep collecting eyes from people who messed with him, so that he would have something to give Ketsume as an apology when he got back. This never happened however, as sometime after leaving Ketsume, he ended up in the Skyton Republic, where he crossed paths with the Surgeon Poki Siegfried. Poki took an interest in Shiro after noticing the seemingly homeless, who she then thought was a woman, person carried a bag filled with what looked like marbles, and didn't seem to breathe or sleep when they stayed outside Poki's house, which was in the middle of nowhere. Poki questioned Shiro for a while, however once the puppet decided she was becoming too much of a nuisance, he attacked her. Leaving his bag outside, Poki lured the unsuspecting Shiro into their house, where they subsequently beat the puppet into submission. Instead of killing Shiro, however, Poki wanted to know more about Shiro claiming he was a puppet. Shiro was locked in a room in Poki's house, where he was frequently experimented on and researched by the surgeon, who often cut parts of Shiro's body off to examine them. Besides just research, Poki also used Shiro as a kind of punching bag when she was bored or felt stressed, as she believed the puppet could feel no pain. And even if they did, it mattered not to her. After some time experimenting with Shiro, Poki became obsessed with the idea of becoming a puppet herself, believing she could practically obtain immortality through becoming one. Because of this, Poki began healing Shiro as best she could, before forcing Shiro to lead her to where he was first created. It took 2 years, but eventually, in the end, they made it to Ketsume's hideout. Poki voluntarily became a Puppet of Ketsume's, but refused to go easily without one condition; while Shiro would obviously begin serving Ketsume again, she wanted him to also be under her command, practically making Shiro a servant of Poki too. Someone Poki could mess with and knock around, which she obviously left out when speaking to Ketsume, and could help her with her work. As such, even know both as puppets, Shiro still serves Poki too. Plot Shiro serves as one of Ketsume's puppets, and one of his loyal servants first appearing appearing the Ketsume's Return Arc. It is possible that in the past Shiro worked closely with Ketsume, as even after 5 years of being missing, Shiro was still recognised by Ketsume, despite the former's change in look and personality. Equipment Shiro carries no known equipment around with him. Abilities & Powers Despite having been reborn as a Living Puppet seven years ago now, Shiro still shows no signs of being able to use Nen, or to have created any Nen Abilities. As such, it is assumed that Shiro still has not regained the ability to use, like for example Scythia. Trivia * Shiro shares some similarities to Sieg, in the sense that the way Sieg was treated by Satanica is similar to the way Shiro is treated by Poki ** While tormenting the two respectively, Satanica and Poki have romantic feelings for the ones they abuse, seeing it as a way of showing love ** Satanica refers to Sieg affectionately by giving him small nicknames, while Poki sometimes refers to Shiro affectionately as 'my love' * Shiro's personality fits rather well into the anime archetype of a 'Kuudere'; someone who is rather cold, distant and blunt on the outside yet can show a sweeter side to those they come to have feelings for